


All Those Broken Angels

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask me how I became this way, what made me the demon I am now. What made me a cruel being the reviled in the suffering of another. I was not always this way. Once, a very long time ago I was innocent. Once, I was just as kind as you were as a child. Once, a very long time ago, I was a angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Broken Angels

**Author's Note:**

> today after church while I was waiting to go home. I was listening to my Nightcore playlist and several songs came on in rapid succession that created this story.
> 
> The Nightcore versions of Dance with the Devil and Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin, Demons by Imagine Dragons, Sound of Silence by Disturbed and Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lizzy Hale.
> 
> As I listened to these Nightcore songs my creative muse in my head switched from working on the manuscript for a original story I'm working on to this little oneshot. So when I got home this evening I got to working on this and I now present to you the result of ADHD and my muse.

 

          

* * *

 

You ask me how I became this way, what made me the demon I am now. What made me a cruel being the reviled in the suffering of another. I was bit always this way. Once, a very long time ago I was innocent. Once, I was just as kind as you were as a child. Once, a very long time ago, I was a angel.

My story starts like all the other fallen's stories.

As a angel of light, love and beauty. I cared about others, reached out to touch those in simple kindness. I possessed a soul as pure as fresh snow.

I loved. I cared. I trusted. I was a child of Almighty One.

But Lucifer rose, and he planted a seed of darkness in my heart.

He told us that we were the best. That we were the chosen ones that would rise up with him and become greater then our creator. I was young and foolish enough to believe that Lucifer really was powerful enough to overthrow the Almighty One.

That seed that was planted grew and bloomed and slowly my pure soul became tainted by the darkness that surrounded Lucifer.

I rose up, I embraced the sweet, sweet lies that Lucifer fed us and I followed him into battle just like so many others.

The battle was fierce and there were times we could have backed out, Almighty One knows that I should have switched sides hundreds of times when I had the chance during that war but for us fallen ones the power Lucifer offered us, the lies he fed us, it was like a drug.

Deadly but addictive.

And so we lost, and we fell past earth to hell. Exiled from paradise for eternity to live in a miserable wasteland and place of eternal torment.

I had been tainted, but I had not yet fully turned.

Not until I killed my first victim and feasted on their soul.

Once taste of the forbidden and I was gone forever. I had fully and completely embraced the darkness.

I no longer resembled the angel I had once been. I was fully and completely demon.

I never regretted the choices I made. I killed millions, I feasted on more souls then I can count. I am one of the most powerful of the fallen.

But as I sit here telling you my story, looking into eyes, one blue and one purple that once held a childlike innocence just like what I once had I feel a feeling deep in my chest that I haven't felt in over a millennium.

When I see my little brother in you almost every time you speak everything in me wants to turn my back on the ascetics that have governed my contracts since I started making them.

You have awakened something in me, a part of me that wants to protect and care for, a part of me that I have managed to lock away when it comes to humankind.

I am addicted to the power that is offered to me through being a demon. I am addicted to the poison that because of Lucifer's lies courses through my veins.

I believed that nothing would convince me to reject this life.

I was wrong.

I don't know how you've done this, but you have brought back a sliver of humanity in me.

A part of me that can love.

Because of you, a simple boy who has awoken apart of me who sees a child and can love him with a pure love that I haven't felt since my fall, I now look at my fellow fallen and I no longer see brave rebels and powerful warriors. I no longer understand the pride my kind holds for our choices to turn our back on paradise and on the Almighty One.

I no longer look and see big bad demons.

All I see is all those broken angels.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I go work on my other fanfics.


End file.
